This disclosure is directed to fluid sampling and more particularly, to an apparatus and method to automatically separate and collect multiple samples of a fluid.
There is often a need to separate particular portions of a fluid stream, such as for, for example, when a specific type of test is required for a particular portion of the stream.
For example, petrochemical testing may involve collecting multiple samples for testing, but handling multiple sample collection tubes can be difficult and spills can be dangerous. In another example, water testing may involve collecting a series of samples so that changes in the properties of the water (e.g., salinity) over time can be measured. In another example, urinalysis may involve collecting a first-void portion for testing related to certain health conditions and a mid-stream portion for testing related to other health conditions. Manual collection for urinalysis, such as using a plastic cup, is unhygienic, inconvenient, and can be challenging, particularly for young patients, elderly patients, or those with mobility constraints, which may result in testing inaccuracies.